Cerebral palsy (spastic diplegia) is a disorder which is caused by damage to the brain during or before birth. It prevents the brain from being able to communicate with the muscles in a normal way. This may lead to bone and joint deformities because the tension of the muscles against the skeleton is incorrect. As a result, the patient may not be able to move his body, or may not be able to move in an optimal manner.
Although it is not currently possible to treat the cause of cerebral palsy, there are various types of treatment which can limit the effects of the disorder. Each form of treatment typically requires intensive physiotherapy and psychotherapy in order to be successful. Treatment begins as early as possible, because the brain and brain stem of children is more able to adapt to treatment. In practice, this means that one or more physiotherapists work intensively with young patients. This is very difficult and labour intensive.
There are a number of devices which may help and support children whilst walking. However, these devices are generally quite bulky and significantly hinder the child in playing and interacting with his environment. Furthermore, these devices usually support the child in a passive manner. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,770 describes a walking aid supported during normal use by at least two sets of wheels, wherein the axis of the primary wheels is located close to the body weight vector. The device is not only bulky around the user, but (also as a result thereof) prevents any translational movement (up/down) of the user as it requires two sets of wheels for support.
Although there are aids available which offer support in an active way via motors, in many cases the high cost price of such devices is an obstacle.
There is therefore a need for improved devices for supporting children whilst walking and for facilitating physiotherapy.